Blood Stained Silk
by tucorazoncito17
Summary: Neji came home from training with Sasuke only to find that his whole family has been slaughtered. Now on their run to escape the same fate, they must figure out how to survive the greater danger of the red haired demon of Sabaku castle. AU NejiGaara


A/N: Ok people, just a quick note to make it clear that this is going to be a NejiGaara SasuNaru story. If you dont like then dont read...also, this is my first story so please review to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is appreciated but NO FLAMES.

THANK YOU for reading and I hope you like the story .

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_pant pant_

'Where am I?' Neji squinted his eyes but could only see the darkness surrounding him. He tried to stand up but was immediately stopped by the sharp pain on his left side. As he let out a low moan a hand flew to his mouth, startling him. 'Who the hell...' as if on cue to his thoughts lightning flashed lighting up the purple sky and alluminating the face whom the hand belonged to.

"Sa-sasuke"

Was all Neji could let out before the light faded into black again and he felt soft lips to his. Neji melted into the kiss. His legs gave way underneath him and Sasuke picked him up bridal style. On any other day Neji would have fought back but the pain on his side was keeping from doing much of anything. Neji decided to let it go...for now anyways. When Sasuke started moving forward Neji decided to try to figure out just where the hell he was exactly.

"The Suna Forest"

"H-huh??"

Sasuke grunted and the events of earlier that day started to flash through Neji's mind. They were after them. After Sasuke. After him. They wanted them dead and they weren't going to stop until they made sure of that. Then the forest seemed to be getting darker. Neji's body started to shake. His breathing started speeding up. 'No I wont let them. They took everything from me. My family, my friends, my home...I wont let them take what I have left.' He tightened his hold on Sasuke...'I wont let them have him.'

"Were here."

"Subaku castle..." Neji whispered. He fully remembered now. Coming from sparring with Sasuke. Walking into a dreary home. Staring in shock at the bodies of his family members scattered all over the floor. Holding a dying Hiashi in his arms as he whispered those last words..."run". Then there was the blood...all that blood. The feeling at the pit of his stomach telling him to do just that. The run. The chase. The arrow that penetrated his side. The reason they were here. It was the only place they could go, the only place they had a chance of staying alive. Even if it was a very slim one.

Rain started falling waking Neji up from a dream he was too happy to wake up from. After placing Neji's feet softly on the floor, Sasuke grunted silently telling Neji it was time to move on. They walked slowly to the dark and mysterious looking castle. Vines crawling up the decaying brick walls looked like they could spring out and entrap any unwanted visitor's body. That setting was immediatly intensified by the black roses sprouting from bushes with dark purple leaves. Showing any trespasser that death resides within those walls. Neji shivered as he swore he could hear death calling in the wind. He started shaking when the sound became louder. It was like a low, painful moan in the wind. They were coming.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed and urged Neji to walk faster. If they could just get out of the forest and closer to the castle then they would be safe, even if for the time being.

They started as fast as they could without making Neji's wound worst. The cry came again louder than ever signaling how close they were to the two men. Sasuke shifted Neji's body to hold him closer to his body and grip him tighter and started going on a light run. 'So close...just a little more.' Sasuke grit his teeth, now hearing the hooves of the horses the beasts rode. Sasuke looked down at the man beside him and took in the pain in his face probably from the strong hold he had on the man. He wanted to look back. Wanted to see the figures hunting them but at the same time was too scared to do so. After a few more steps they were in the open. As soon as they were a few steps away from the forest edge they collapsed face first in the mud. Sasuke turned around and looked up to be faced with the figures they had been running away from.

Beasts so big they looked more grizzly bears than horses, pale white with ravage looking red eyes with heads covered with a spiked helmet. The beasts on top of theme were even scarier. Dark cloakes towered over 7 feet tall, barely covering clamy, pale, boney hands with fingernails so sharp they could be used as knives. The face...no,there were no faces just pure, pitch black where a mouth should be making those horrible cries. The horses were going wild, ready to trample on the object of their hatred but didnt move any further. Even these horrendous beasts knew of the evil inside those walls and didnt dare go any further. It was like an invisible wall were keeping them in the forest and out of castle grounds. After what seemed an eternaty, they left but Sasuke knew they werent going far...no they would stay by the forest edge until they had a chance strike.

Sasuke lifted a passed out Neji in his arms and headed towards the castle. Fear consuming him once again as he trudged up the steps painfuly slow. While reaching to knock, the huge wood and brass doors decorated with weird symbols flew open with a strong gust of wind following. Neji opened his eyes slightly and took in the black rimmed, pale green eyes and blood red hair in front of him and with that he passed out again...dreaming of this red haired demon.


End file.
